Chōza Akimichi
is the father of Chōji Akimichi and former team-mate of Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. Together they were the previous Ino-Shika-Chō trio. Background During the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Chōza and his teammates assisted in the village's defense. A few years later, Chōza learned that Chōji was treated as an outcast because of his weight and the belief that Akimichi were useless ninja. Chōza told him that one day, he would have true friends that would realize that wasn't the true Chōji. Chōza is the head of the Akimichi clan, and was part of the first "Ino-Shika-Chō Trio" alongside Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, his name being the Chō part of the group name. Appearance Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the clan symbol on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied to his head, possibly to hold back his hair. Personality He is a gentle and caring man with seemingly great wisdom and understanding of the world, and has deep love for his son, Chōji. Like the rest of his clan, he has a large appetite, and is prone to eat everything on an entire page on the menu. Abilities Like his son and the rest of his clan, Chōza uses the special technique that allows him to change calories into chakra. As the leader of his clan, it is highly logical that he is skilled in all of his clan's secret techniques. He was able to provide assistance to Kakashi Hatake against Deva Path, as well as confident enough to fight both the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection of Dan and Asuma Sarutobi, both elite Jōnin at the same time. He also uses a Bō in battle that has the ability to lengthen in proportion to him when he grows in size. Akimichi Ninjutsu He has been seen using the Multi-Size Technique, the Human Bullet TankNaruto Manga Chapter 423 and the Partial Multi-Size Technique, which all revolve around the clan's special ability to increase the size of their various body parts. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc He made his official appearance during the Chūnin Exam Festival, sitting alongside his former team-mates who were talking about the fact that Inoichi had a daughter, and how troublesome that was, according to Shikaku, while Chōza was looking at the menu only to order everything on the page that he was looking at. When Shikamaru came to pick up his father, Chōza invited him to come and eat with them. Invasion of Konoha Arc He made his next appearance during the end of the Konoha Invasion arc, using the Super Multi-Size Technique to trample some Sound Shinobi, and later met up with Inoichi and Shikaku to reunite the original Ino-Shika-Chō Trio. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Chōza visits the hospital after Chōji takes the Three Colored Pills. Although he is not able to see Chōji because he is recovering, he expresses relief that Tsunade returned to the village and thus was able to save his son's life. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc He and Chōji, along with a third unnamed member of the Akimichi clan and other reinforcements, were seen during Pain's invasion, helping Kakashi by crushing the Asura Path. During a failed attempt to defeat the Deva Path with Kakashi and Chōji, Chōza was seemingly killed while protecting Chōji from Shinra Tensei. Later it was discovered by Tsunade, that Chōza was still alive but needed to be brought to the hospital immediately, which caused Chōji to cry in joy. Shinobi World War Arc When the war begins, Chōza is placed in the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces along with Tenten, telling her that Darui was their commander. After their unit comes in contact with the enemy, Chōza faces off against the revived Asuma Sarutobi and Dan, the latter noting on how much Chōza had grown, with Chōza replying that he was about to grow a lot more. He is later seen fighting in gigantic form with his staff. Quotes * (To Chōji) "Chōji, you've got a kinder heart than anyone I know. There will be someone who will see that in you, and become your friend. If you meet him, treat him as your best friend, and become comrades who will trust in each other more than anything else." * (To Ino) "Tsunade's return to Konoha utterly saved us. If she hadn't come, Chōji would now be..." * (To Asuma and Dan) "I'm about to get a hell of a lot bigger!" References